


Te Quiero

by Claire



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hear Jensen tell it, the story goes something like this: He's awesome, Cougar realised what he was missing, they got together, the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Quiero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



> With massive thanks to Katemonkey for the beta :)

To hear Jensen tell it, the story goes something like this: He's awesome, Cougar realised what he was missing, they got together, the end.

He's not _completely_ wrong with that, there's just a little more in-between than he tends to let on.

Y'see, Jensen _is_ awesome. He'd say he was modest, as well, but seriously, with how awesome he actually is, there's really no point. He's awesome because he knows computers. He's known them since he was a teenager and first tried hacking into the FBI just to see if he could. (For the record, he totally could, and they've still never tracked down who changed the screensaver on everyone's machines from the FBI logo to the gif of a dancing, crossed-dressed J. Edgar Hoover.)

When Jensen's fingers caress a keyboard it's like he hears music, soft and melodious and kinda like Metallica playing Brahms. And the computers speak back to him. _Touch us, Jensen,_ they say. _Let us show you the way into the top secret government agencies, Jensen,_ they say. _Make us root, Jensen,_ they say.

The only other thing that speaks to him like that is Cougar's body, when Jensen trails fingers over skin and leans down to follow his touch with his tongue. But this story isn't about that, not yet, anyway. For now, it's still about how awesome Jensen is.

Unfortunately, the problem with being awesome is that other people see how awesome you are and want it for themselves. And that, Jensen thinks, was really when it started.

He'd been missing for nearly a week when they finally found him, having tracked him through most of a small South American country to a stupidly large villa owned by the man who was, at that moment, trying to persuade Jensen to break the code for the Defence Department's nuclear programme and wasn't taking Jensen's refusal lightly. (Jensen feels obligated at this juncture to point out that it wasn't that he _couldn't_ do it - he can and, in fact, _has_ cracked the Defence Department's - it was more that he took exception to someone trying to make him the one who facilitated the start of world war three.)

The rest of the team had started looking for him as soon as they'd realised he wasn't at the rendezvous point they'd set up. Jensen wasn't there for that part, but he's heard about it. He's heard how Clay told the general there was no way he was coming back without his entire team. He's heard how Cougar got more and more antsy as the week went on, and about how Pooch had to tell him to calm the fuck down or it'd be over before they even found him.

But, although he's heard it, he wasn't _there_. He was too busy being tied to a chair by someone who was threatening to cut various bits off him, starting with his eyes and working their way down. And, yes, the worst part of that was when they'd held the knife to his dick. He's not sure how he could function if he couldn't type or watch a screen (although, he supposes there's always voice recognition programmes), but he's still a _guy_ , and that means having a gut reaction when someone holds a _really fucking sharp_ blade to your junk.

Luckily, though, the rest of the team got there before any de-junking of Jensen could take place. He sort of remembers them getting there, but he admits it's kinda fuzzy, probably due to the concussion. He remembers hearing gunfire, and he remembers the door to the room he was in opening, with someone yelling something in a language he thinks sounded like Klingon, but is pretty sure wasn't. (Mainly because he _definitely_ would have remembered if the guy threatening to castrate him had looked like Worf.) He remembers the guy stepping towards him, and he remembers the warm spray of something on his face before the guy _wasn't_ stepping towards him any more because he was lying on the ground in a puddle of red.

The next thing he recalls is Cougar's voice, low and careful and murmuring words in his ear that Jensen was sure he would have appreciated more if he'd been able to focus.

The next few days are still a haze in Jensen's mind. There was some doctors and some inappropriate touching. There was Clay and a gentle hand on his arm that was at odds with the gruff _Anything to get out of work, Jensen--_. There was some more doctors and some more inappropriate touching. There was Pooch with the cookies that Jolene had sent. There was some nurses and a sponge bath that he _wishes_ he remembered. There was Roque, who kept checking in on him at night when he thought Jensen was asleep. And then there was Cougar.

Jensen had floated in and out of consciousness for the couple of weeks after they'd brought him back, floating on a sea of the really good drugs that the doctors were giving him. There are the bits he knows happened (the doctors, Roque, the inappropriate touching), and there are the bits that he _thinks_ happened, but isn't quite sure. The one thing he's absolutely sure of, though, is Cougar.

Cougar, who was there every time Jensen opened his eyes, gaze watching every little thing the doctors did when they came into tend their patient. Cougar, who slept in a chair next to the door and didn't seem to ever leave Jensen's room. Cougar, who ran careful fingers over the back of Jensen's hand, speaking soft words when Jensen's eyes were closed, _Lost you--_ and _Jake--_ and _Te quiero--_

The words weren't mentioned in the cold light of day. Jensen likes to say it's because they're manly men who don't talk about their feelings, but the truth is, he kinda wasn't completely sure if he was hearing Cougar or imagining it, and he was pretty sure asking Cougar if he spoke to him while he was asleep would get the kind of look Cougar reserves for idiots who touch his hat and Roque when he drinks the last of the whiskey.

It's not until Jensen's back on his feet and the team's back together that it happens. Jensen's holding his laptop, telling her that he loves her and he's sorry for leaving her so long with a group of people who only know how to use her for surfing porn. (Not that Jensen _doesn't_ surf porn, but he likes to use her for other shit, as well.) The TV's on in the rec room, more for background noise than because it's anything anyone's watching. Jensen drops onto the couch, next to Cougar, and he doesn't know what the show is, but there's a woman speaking in rapid Spanish to the guy with her and that's when Jensen's hears it.

 _Te quiero--_

He doesn't mean to tense up, he thinks it's just automatic as his mind flicks back to him lying in a hospital bed, with Cougar's fingers running over his hand and words spoken against his skin. He doesn't mean to tense up, but he _does_. And Cougar tenses right alongside him.

"Cougs?"

Because he's not entirely sure what _Te quiero--_ means, but he can give it a damn good guess considering the woman on the screen is now trying to evacuate the tonsils of the guy she's with.

Cougar looks at him, just fucking _looks_ at him and, to this day, Jensen will say he doesn't know which one of them moved first. All he knows is that, one minute, he's looking at Cougar and the next, he's on his back on the couch, Cougar's fingers around his wrists as presses his mouth to Jensen's, lips opening and tongue sliding out to run across Jensen's lower lip, demanding access.

There's teeth and there's tongue and there's a hand sliding into Jensen's pants to wrap around his dick. There's kisses across his jaw and his own fingers pulling at Cougar's belt until Cougar's cock is against his, the drag of skin against skin flaring hot between them.

Cougar's hand wraps around both of them, his thumb brushing over Jensen's cockhead and then his own as he slicks precome over hardness, easing the glide of flesh.

It's fast and it's messy, with Jensen's fingers in Cougar's hair and Cougar's fingers around their cocks as he jerks them both. It's fast and it's messy and it's _perfect_ , as Cougar's hips stutter once, twice, before he's coming, spilling hot over Jensen's dick.

Jensen's not far behind, balls tightening as want curls low in his belly, heavy and waiting as Cougar leans down, lips against Jensen's ear as he nips the lobe with his teeth before he murmurs. _Te quiero--_

Jensen arches as he comes, sharp and bright, his knuckles whitening as he grips Cougar's hair, tugging it. Cougar's forehead is against his, their faces so close their breath almost intermingles.

"Jensen--" Cougar's voice is quiet, barely audible even in the silence. The silence that's quiet and soft-- and completely broken by the shriek that comes from Pooch about _what the fucking hell do they think they're doing on the goddamn couch?_

Tilting his head back to see an upside down Pooch staring at them, Jensen's grin widens as Cougar just huffs a laugh against his shoulder and doesn't move from his position on top of Jensen.

So, yeah, to hear Jensen tell the story: he's awesome, Cougar had an epiphany, they had hot sex, they're _still_ having hot sex, the end.

To hear Cougar tell it, it's actually pretty much the same. The only thing he adds is that, yeah, you're damn right they kept the couch.


End file.
